dbcemeraldfandomcom-20200213-history
DZPC-AM
DZPC (1472 kHz AM station Metro Manila), branded as Akihabara Radio '''or DZPC Akihabara Radio 1472, is an AM station of Digital Broadcasting Company Network in the Philippines. The station's studio is Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City, while its transmitter is located at Eastwood City, Quezon City. DZPC operates from 6:00am to 12:00am. In 2014 to 2016, DZPC was branded as "DBC JAM Radio" or "DZPC JAM Radio 1472" after leaving DZPC Radyo Siklo 1472 on July 2014 as branded, DZIV Radyo Siklo 1170 kHz. It was founded in October 2014 by DBC Network chairman Ronnie Canlas-Dy and program director and station manager Hatsune Miku as a second AM radio parent of Digital Broadcasting Company Network of Eastwood City, Quezon City. And also airing DBC Network News on its News Break. as DZPE 1370 kHz ''(1962—1986) It was launched on October 6, 1962 as Lorielle Broadcasting System (now as Digital Broadcasting Company Network) and is among the religious and entertainment commercial radio staion in Asia. It was aired on DZPE 1370 kHz (Now as DZPC-AM 1472 kHz). When then President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law in 1972, the channel 8 was continue to aired as religious network. The long hibernation of the station ended on February 1986. As the EDSA revolt broke out and the dictator's grip on power crumbled, the reformists in the military saw that TV would be a vital asset for victory. DZPE-AM was currently shut down in 1986. as ''DZPC 1472 kHz (2005—2008) In 2005, After 20 years of inactive of DZPE 1370, it was changed thier callsign and frequency to 1472 kHz, giving DZPE turned to new callsign station, DZPC. It was the first plain radio broadcast station of Digital Broadcasting Company Network (was changed the formerly name of Lorielle Broadcasting System). as Siglo AM 1472 / DZPC Siglo AM (2008—2013) In 2008, DZPC was rebranded as '''Siglo AM 1472 as news radio station. It was the formerly anchor John Guinuigundo (now as station manager of DZIV Radyo Siklo), Precious Lady Amarillo and Jovian Chiu. During of Typhoon Ondoy in Manila, the station will be coverage as well, The audio broadcast is hook-up from the hadquarters of PAGASA and NDCC. 2010, was rebranded as DZPC Siglo AM for its new headquarters in Marulas, Valenzuela. And in 2013, DZPC Siglo AM was a rebrand change. as DZPC Radyo Silko 1472 kHz (2013—2014) In 2013, DZPC Siglo AM was a rebranded as DZPC Radyo Siklo 1472 kHz as news and public service station. It was the formerly anchor John Guinuigundo and Precious Lady Amarillo. Jovian Chiu is now transfer as DJ from 92.7 Morning Glow FM. The reporters has using thier portable handheld transceiver to catch-up the news. In July 2014, DZPC Radyo Siklo 1472 kHz was transfered to 1170 kHz and branded as DZIV Radyo Siklo 1170 kHz, operated by DBC Network and ITV plc, a British company which owns twelve of the fifteen ITV Network franchises was promoted ITV AM & FM station in the Philippines after promoting DWIV-TV (ITV UHF channel 24) in Manila. as DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472 (2014—2016) On October 4, 2014, Cosplay Mania lauching''' Cosplay Mania JAM Concert'' at SMX Convention Center but the broadcast was restricted from taking photos and videos. DZPC 1472 kHz (formerly DZPC Radyo Siklo, now as DZIV Radyo Siklo 1170 kHz) was sign-on at 5:30pm by lauching this frequency in AM and rebranded as DBC JAM Radio. At the concert using a portable handheld transceiver. As part of the evolution theme, the event introduced the JAM (Japanese Anime Music) concert which featured Japanese singer Aya Ikeda, who sang songs from the anime Pretty Cure and Loverin Tamburin, a band that covers a variety of anime songs but best known for "Aishitageru" (愛したげる), the opening song for the anime Makai Senki Disgaea. This will be held on both days starting at 7pm at Function Room 5. The concert will also be accompanied by local anime cover band Moonspeak. The broadcast will started on October 4, 2014 at 5:30pm to 10:00am and October 5, 2014 at the same time at Eastwood City in Quezon City. The started the broadcast on October 6, 2014, and rename as DZPC JAM Radio 1472 (DBC Japanese Anime Music Radio 1472 kHz) as the anime music radio station. the headquarters will be transfered at Roxas Boulevard in Pasay City (near at the Japanese Embassy) but the transmitter is located in Eastwood City in Quezon City. It currently broadcasts giving emphasis on japanese anime music of the other japanese voice actors and actress like Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Yukari Tamura and Anza Ohyama. Hatsune Miku (now also current worked for 9.75 Alodia Radio and fomerly 92.7 Morning Glow FM), the program director, station manger and now as a DJ of DZPC JAM Radio 1472 was promoting her song from Vocaloid like "World Is Mine" and "Freely Tomorrow" was played in several times. On December 24, 2015, DBC JAM Radio was temporary shut-down during christmas break. But, the airing of DWKW-FM 97.5 FM (Kawaii Radio Network/DBC Radio Network) was hook-up as test broadcast until December 27, 2015 until back to the airwaves until December 26, 2016. as Akihabara Radio (2016—present) On December 26, 2016, DBC lauching as Akihabara Radio or DZPC Akihabara Radio 1472. DBC JAM Radio was no longer in Radio braodcast. But the format of broadcast was still remain. The target of the high-definition digital radio broadcast of Akihabara Radio is June 2017. ON March 5, 2018, Akihabara Radio was moved and transfered to 2nd Ave corner J. Teodoro Street, Grace Park, Caloocan City, shared with Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM. Anchors/DJs '''as Siglo AM 1472'' / DZPC Siglo AM,'' DZPC Radyo Silko 1472 kHz'' and ''DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472'' '(2008—2016)' *John Guinuigundo *Precious Lady Amarillo *Jovian Chiu (transfered to 92.7 Morning Glow FM and now as Kagura Chiu from DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472, also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio) *Kaoru Uehara - former program director and station manager (Princess Johannes Miley Mines, formerly Ian Co and Johannes Mines from Musicpark FM 97.5, now also current worked for 97.5 Alodia Radio and fomerly 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *Tsuruya Moto (Renie Day Baltazar, formerly worked for Musicpark FM 97.5 in 2009-2010, now as 9.75 Alodia Radio) 'as ''Akihabara Radio / DZPC '''Akihabara'' ''Radio 1472'' (2016—present) *Venus kimura - program director and station manager *Mamoru Tetsuya (JR Cruz, also current worked for Kawaii Radio 97.5 as DJ and music operator) *Kagura Chiu (Jovian Chiu, also current worked for Kawaii Radio 97.5 and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *DJ Shawn (Shawn Reyes, now also current worked for Kawaii Radio 97.5 and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *Neil "Kuroko" Uzumaki (Neil Pimintel, now also current worked as DJ Neil for Kawaii Radio 97.5 and 92.7 Morning Glow FM) *Sakura Kinomoto (Chariz Pablo, new DJ) *Deejay Calvo (formerly worked from Musicpark FM 97.5, now as currently worked to Kawaii Radio 97.5 and current worked for 92.7 Morning Glow FM) DZPC Programs Siglo AM 1472 / DZPC Siglo AM and'' DZPC Radyo Silko 1472 kHz (2008—2014) *DZPC Balita sa Umaga *Pampagana sa DZPC *Resipi sa Radyo *DZPC Balita sa Tanghali *Afternoon Oldies *DZPC Balita sa Hapon *Merienda Muna Tayo! *News Parade (hook-up from DBC TV) *Gabing Pangtatanghal sa DZPC *DZPC Balita sa Gabi *Kwentong Kilabot *Midnight Music On-air *Sabado Kay Sarap *Talakayan sa DZPC *Chikahan sa DZPC *Music Sayawan sa DZPC *Saturday Nights sa DZPC *The Lord's Hand Radio Program *Beautiful Sunday *Chinese Reviewer (hook-up from DBC TV News, 92.7 Morning Glow FM and 97.5 Alodia Radio) *Sunday 80's *Sunday Bagets Music ''DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472 / Akihabara Radio'' (2014—present) Girl Power Weekdays *''Morning Anime Music Cafe'' *''Anime Music Afternoon Shift with Kagura Chiu (formerly as ''Anime Music Sentimental with Kagura Chiu) *''Inspiration Anime Music with Tsuruya*'' *''Anime Music Nights with Sakura Kinomoto'' *''Hatsune Miku Version (also aired in Kawaii Radio 97.5) Saturday J-pop Holiday *''Saturday Anime Music with Neil "Kuroko" Uzumaki *''Tropang Cosplay'' (carrying from 97.5 Alodia Radio)* *''Anime Music Afternoon Shift with Kagura Chiu (Saturday Special) (formerly as ''Anime Music Sentimental with Kagura Chiu (Saturday Special)) *''Anime Band'' (carrying from 97.5 Alodia Radio)* *''Anime Music By Request with Sakura Kinomoto'' *''Japanese Anime Music Power Nights'' Sunday Delights *''Sunday Anime Music Delights with JR Cruz'' *''Afternoon Anime Music Relaxations'' *''Anime Band'' (carrying from 9.75 Alodia Radio)* *''Greatest Anime Music with Deejay Calvo'' *''Japanese Anime Music Power Nights'' (*) Defunct programs DZPC Slogans *2005-2008: DZPC 1472: The Broadcast is almost here! *2008-2013: Siglo AM 1472 / DZPC Siglo AM : Sa Balita, May Malalaman Ka! / Sa Balita at Impormasyon, Nandoon Ka! *2013-2014: DZPC Radyo Siklo: Humaharurot sa mga balita! *2014-present: DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472 : Your Japanese Anime Music! *''2014-2015: '' DBC JAM Radio / DZPC JAM Radio 1472 : Daisuki! (planned) References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosplay_Mania#2014 #Digital Broadcasting Company Network